Color
by Lola Spixii
Summary: Lee substitui Naruto em uma importante missão: acompanhar o Kazekage na festa de reveillon de Konoha. LeeGaa.YAOI.fluffy
1. Chapter 1

**Color**

Retratação: Naruto não me pertence!

Atenção: Conteúdo YAOI hiperglicêmico. Caretas e diabéticos: fora!

* * *

- Naruto-kun!!!

- Oi, sobrancelhudo!

- Eu não lembro de ter combinado de irmos juntos - Lee coçou a cabeça, pensativo.

- Não combinamos...

- Mas não tem problema! - interrompeu sumariamente - Eu já estou terminando de me arrumar, só uns 15 minutos. Senta! - fechou a porta - Você está com pressa? - e saiu andando em direção ao quarto.

- Sobrancelhudo, pode me fazer um favor? - Naruto gritou da sala.

Em um segundo Lee estava de volta, com o dedão levantado e seu sorriso característico.

- Claro, Naruto-kun! Ajudar os amigos é algo que alimenta o fogo da juventude! - disse em tom profético.

- Pode me substituir em uma missão?

- Uma missão... - os olhos da besta verde de Konoha se acenderam - Quando? É porque eu tenho uma...

- Hoje. Agora - foi a vez de Naruto interrompê-lo.

Lee ficou sério imediatamente.

- Agora!?

- Levar o Gaara para a festa de reveillon.

O semblante de Lee mudou drasticamente. Não que estivesse decepcionado, simplesmente não esperava que fosse algo desse tipo, muito menos algo desse tipo e que envolvesse Gaara. Nem sabia que Gaara ainda estava em Konoha, o vira alguns dias antes entrando no prédio da administração, mas achava que ele já havia retornado para Suna... Criou até uma certa expectativa de que a Hokage convocasse o time Gai para escoltá-lo em seu retorno, já que conheciam bem o caminho para a Vila da Areia.

- O Kazekage-sama...?

Uma coisa estranha parecia estar se mexendo dentro do seu estômago.

- É!

Lee ficou olhando pela janela meio abobalhado, tempo suficiente para que Naruto se impacientasse.

- Então, sobrancelhudo?

Lee voltou a olhar para Naruto, retornando do transe.

- Pode me fazer esse favor?

- Mas, porque? Você não vai poder ir a festa?

- Vou, mas a... - Naruto coçou a cabeça - Eu tenho que fazer umas coisas antes...

- Naruto-kun... Eu gostaria muito de aceitar... Mas se a Hokage escolheu você para essa missão, - Lee apertou o punho com força, reconhecendo a derrota – significa que você é a pessoa certa para realizá-la.

- Nada, Lee. - Naruto sacudiu a mão no ar com desprezo – A vovó Tsunade me colocou nessa missão só porque eu sou o Shinobi de Konoha que se entende melhor com o Gaara.

Lee suspirou meio triste.

- Mas o Gaara concordou. Ele vai com a sua cara também...

O ser estranho que habitava o estômago de Lee subiu para o peito, e transformou-se numa coisa morna e igualmente inquieta.

- O Gaara disse que qualquer coisa ele resolve com a vovó Tsunade.

Acompanhar Gaara na festa de reveillon... Era a única frase que Lee conseguia formular dentro de seus pensamentos.

- Vamos lá, não vai ser tão ruim assim...

- Ta bem.

Naruto abriu um grande sorriso e levantou o dedão, espelhando o gesto que era característico do outro.

- Te devo uma, sobrancelhudo!

- Que horas você marcou com o... Kazekage? Eu só preciso de 5 minutos...

- O Gaara está esperando lá na portaria.

Lee arregalou os olhos.

- O quê? Naruto-kun! Isso foi muito pouco cortês! - Lee foi abrindo a porta do seu apartamento e quase empurrando Naruto para fora - Vá buscá-lo, um minuto é mais do que o suficiente para eu me vestir, afinal não é de bom tom receber o Kazekage-sama de roupão.

De roupão tudo bem, pensou Naruto, mas um roupão verde com esquilinhos sorridentes estampados...

E foi descendo as escadas.

- Obrigado, sobrancelhudo!

* * *

Yo!

Uma fic de reveillon com breve atraso, enquanto Sandstorm não sai (sim, ela vai sair algum dia!).

Espero que gostem!


	2. Chapter 2

Color

Retratação: Naruto não me pertence!

Atenção: Conteúdo YAOI hiperglicêmico. Caretas e diabéticos: fora!

Sinopse: Lee substitui Naruto em uma importante missão: acompanhar Gaara na festa de reveillon de Konoha.

ooo

- Kazekage-sama!!! – Lee fez uma breve reverência, dobrando ligeiramente o tronco para frente – Desculpe tê-lo feito esperar! – e olhou para o relógio que ficava em cima de uma cômoda, dezessete segundos de atraso.

Gaara estava parado em frente a janela. Não havia uma grande vista da janela do apartamento de Lee, mas o Kazekage estava tão interessado que sobressaltou-se à aparição espalhafatosa de seu anfitrião.

- E me desculpe também pelo Naruto tê-lo deixado esperando lá embaixo... – agora que havia terminado de se desculpar, Lee não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Repassou mentalmente as regras de etiqueta que conhecia.

- Quer alguma coisa? Tenho suco de laranja e uns biscoitos que eu mesmo preparei, é uma receita que o Gai-sensei me ensinou, tem fibras, proteínas e muita energia!

Então Lee percebeu que o seu convidado o olhava de um jeito... Indecifrável. Parecia prestes a dizer algo, mas não dizia. Parecia prestes a fazer qualquer movimento, mas não fazia. E a segurança de Lee foi se esfacelando diante da ansiedade crescente que a imprevisibilidade de Gaara lhe provocava.

- Quer sentar? - talvez fosse uma saída.

- Você está estranho.

- Eu?

Lee foi obviamente pego de surpresa pela afirmativa. Nos segundos que se seguiram, Lee esperou que o Kazekage explicasse o que exatamente queria dizer, mas isso nunca aconteceu.

Precisava de uma outra saída.

- Bem, eu cresci alguns centímetros... – disse só para quebrar o misterioso silêncio que havia se estabelecido.

Entretanto o ruivo continuou inerte, o rosto parecia esculpido em pedra, e os olhos lhe apontavam como duas kunais de fio perfeito.

Lee não era de se deixar impressionar por isso, pelo menos não em situações comuns. Mas aquela não era uma situação comum e a besta verde se sentia coagida. O que o Kazekage queria dizer com aquilo? Estranho... Várias pessoas o achavam estranho, não surpreenderia se o visitante simplesmente concordasse que o seu corte de cabelo era cafona e sua sobrancelha, espessa demais.

Ficou triste. De todas as expectativas que havia criado desde o momento em que Naruto anunciou qual era a missão em que deveria substituí-lo, em nenhuma delas havia qualquer referência à possibilidade de Gaara o achar... estranho.

- Está diferente...

Lee olhou-se no espelho remoendo a mágoa difusa que sentia.

- Verde...

Verde... Verde. Verde! Imediatamente um sorriso de pura felicidade se desenhou no rosto de traços marcantes.

- Ah!!! - olhou confiante para a sua imagem - É uma tradição que o Gai-sensei me passou! - levantou o indicador direito em tom professoral - O branco simboliza a paz e a pureza, sentimentos que sempre devem estar no coração de quem tem o fogo da juventude dentro do peito! Por isso nós usamos o branco no dia do reveillon, para que possamos cultivar esses sentimentos tão importantes no ano que vai começar!

Gaara não entendeu de verdade... Aquilo lhe pareceu algo bem estúpido, inclusive. Imaginar que a cor da roupa pode influenciar no futuro das pessoas...

- Claro que o verde também é uma cor ótima! Outro dia a Tenten estava com uma revista, essas revistas de garota, sabe? Lá dizia que o verde simboliza a esperança! O rosa simboliza o amor, o amarelo atrai a prosperidade, o laranja dá energia, o vermelho...

Entretanto, por mais que não conseguisse compreender, Gaara estava realmente disposto a aceitar essas pequenas humanidades, as sutis incoerências que incorporavam a personalidade das "pessoas comuns", tão diferentes dele próprio. Sem dúvida aquela era uma boa oportunidade.

- Hum, Kazekage-sama... Marrom não é uma boa cor para passar o ano...

Gaara olhou para a própria camisa, surpreso por ter conseguido entrar, involuntariamente, na inacreditável dinâmica das cores, que seu anfitrião lhe explicava com interesse.

- Estava escrito lá, marrom e preto não são cores positivas para o reveillon. Mas... Só um minuto!

E Lee saiu da sala, deixando o convidado sozinho por algum tempo. Quando voltou, trazia algo nas mãos.

- Acho que essa te cabe - esticou o braço na direção de Gaara, mas o recolheu logo em seguida - Isso é, se não se importar...

Gaara alcançou a camiseta verde clara que Lee oferecia, não podia perder uma oportunidade como essa. Era uma chance rara, a possibilidade de vivenciar coisas que as pessoas comuns fazem, algo que simplesmente não acontecia no seu dia-a-dia. Naturalmente retirou a famigerada camisa marrom – Lee virou de costas nesse momento, sentindo as bochechas ficarem quentes – e vestiu a nova.

- Lee - decidiu chamar, já que o outro continuava de costas.

Lee o olhou e riu.

- Combinou perfeitamente com os seus olhos - Lee o puxou pelo braço, sem nem perceber o estranhamento que aquele gesto provocou em Gaara. A maioria das pessoas não o tocavam com tamanha naturalidade. Reminiscências de um passado recente, que ainda demoraria muito para ser esquecido.

Gaara mirou a imagem que via no espelho. Estranha. Lee todo vestido de branco e ele próprio com uma camiseta verde clara. Alguém desatento sequer os reconheceria, distantes que estavam do estereótipo que os identificava.

- Gostou, Kazekage-sama?

- Lee... Apenas Gaara.

000

Demora, demora, demora... E sai isso... Bem, mas é o que eu tenho para lhes oferecer, so sorry.

Agradeço imensamente às reviews! Não prometo nada para a o próximo cap, mas provavelmente ele será o último.


End file.
